


Stress Reliever

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse offers to help Megatron relieve his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

Megatron grumbled to himself as he plopped down on the couch. He loosened his tie as he kicked off his shoes, trying to relax. Primus, today had been annoying. Especially with that damn Starscream. While he had allowed him and his fellow thieves into his organization, that man was a major thorn in his side. Almost to the point where Megatron question the other’s worth. Though, when Starscream delivered, he delivered.  
  
That didn't make the day go any smoother though.  
  
Eclipse, who was sitting on the chair across from him, bit her bottom lip. She knew not every day was a good today and there were days he would come home frustrated. But she could tell that he was more than just irritated. He was down right angry. And since she didn't see any blood on his suit, she could assume that he had not let any of it out. He still had most of his rage built up inside of him.  
  
She worried. When Megatron held his anger in, nothing good came out of it. If he didn't let it out, she had a feeling he would explode. So she gave a small sigh and stood up, cautiously approaching him.  
  
"Megatron?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"... I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" she asked, sitting down next to him. "You seem upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He just stared at her for a few moments. Eclipse waited for him to speak, but he just remained silent as he continued to look at her. Growing anxious by his silence, she reached out and gently rested a hand on his arm.  
  
"Talking about it might make you feel better."  
  
He suddenly gave a harsh laugh and shook his head, standing up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
She blinked, not expecting that reaction. Well... that was... rude. He normally didn't just brush her off like that. Even when he was angry. Frowning, she stood up and followed him into the kitchen, seeing that the crime lord had gotten himself a drink. He was leaning up against the sink, sipping what appeared to be a glass of scotch. He didn't seem surprise that she had followed after him and just watched her as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Megatron, if you need your space, just say so. You don't need to brush me off."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Then what do you call what you just said?"  
  
"Distancing myself."  
  
"That's just basically saying you want your space."  
  
"No, I really mean I was distancing myself from you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He said nothing for a few moments, finishing up his glass. Once he swallowed the last of the beverage, he put the cup in the sink and walked over to her, staring down at her. She took a step back when his skin suddenly turned into that metallic texture, making her confused.  
  
"Megatron?"  
  
"Do you want to help me relieve my stress?"  
  
"Only if you want me to."  
  
"And if I said, yes?"  
  
"Then I would ask you what you wanted me to do."  
  
He smirked. Suddenly, his hands reached and grabbed the neck of her dress. She shrieked when he suddenly ripped it open, revealing her bra to him.  
  
"This is a good start," he chuckled, enjoying the sight of her confused as to what he was doing.  
  
He then grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back against a wall, making her cry out as his body pressed against her. She gasped when she felt something poke at her stomach, jerking her down to see his covered cock poking at her. Her cheeks reddened before she looked up at him, swallowing when she saw him lick his lips. Crap, that primal side of him was coming out of again. She trembled, suddenly feeling like prey to a hungry predator.  
  
And, in a way, she was.  
  
"Do you want to help me?" he purred, his hands pushing down her torn dress to reveal more of her upper body. "Are you certain you want to help me?"  
  
She swallowed. Well... at least he was giving her an option. But she didn't want to back out. She had said she wanted to help him and she meant it. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. But just as she opened her mouth to ask if they could move to the bedroom, he slammed his metallic lips against hers and grabbed her by the thighs, forcing her up and making her legs wrap around his waist.  
  
She screamed into his mouth, not sure what was going on. Her body started to feel weird, growing hot but getting stung by his cold metallic skin. She was about to jerk away when she felt something hard press against her covered womanhood. Soon, Megatron was slowly rocking his hips against hers. She shivered as the pressure made her pussy twitch and grow warm, making her moan softly into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
He chuckled, pulling away from her lips. "You're getting bothered already?"  
  
"Whose fault do you think that is?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to resist when it's so easy to get you wet," he purred in her ear, making her shudder. "All I have to do is touch you in this form and you're dripping wet."  
  
She bit her bottom lip. All right, yes, it was true - she did get turned on greatly whenever he used his mutant power while they were doing it. She wasn't sure why, but it just made her pussy tremble with desire like no tomorrow. She was definitely some sort of masochist, as embarrassing as that was to admit.  
  
He started to kiss her jaw, making her whimper as she felt one of his hands move from her thigh to her stomach. She flinched at the cold metallic fingers crawled up her body, slowly making their way up to her chest. She then gasped as she felt his other hand grope at her ass, making her cry out as he continued to rock against her pussy.  
  
He nipped at her jaw and laughed once. "I must say, Eclipse, you do make the more adorable noises."  
  
"Th-That's not true... I-It's embarrassing-NGH!" She suddenly cried out when she felt his cold hand grab at her breast, groping her hard and making her moan.  
  
He chuckled at her reaction. “I find them adorable… You should see just as cute you look.”  
  
“Y-You only mean how vul-vulnerable I look…! Ngh!”  
  
“That too.” Primus, watching her squirm was making him incredibly hard. He enjoyed seeing her like this. Completely under him and his control. Weak to his power and stature. It made him so hard and aroused that he just wanted to fuck her into a wall.  
  
Letting go of her breast, his hand moved to her underwear. She gasped when he pushed the band out of the way, moaning hard as his crotch pushed against her wet cunt.  
  
“M-Megatron…! O-Oh!”  
  
He licked his lips. Primus, she was so fucking hot… He pulled out his cock, rubbing the hard thing against her skin, groaning hard as her fluids trickled down onto him.  
  
She jolted and looked down, eyes widening at the sight of it. This was the first time she had seen it when he was in his mutant form. She had seen him naked before in his normal form and she knew he was big, but… It just looked even bigger now that his skin was metallic.  
  
She slowly looked up at him, seeing him smirk down at her.  
  
“Y-You’re… not going to… like this?”  
  
“I’ll admit, it has been a fantasy of mine.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “Th-There’s no way – AH?!”  
  
He pressed his cock right up against her cunt. She whimpered and shivered out, moaning as he started to rub it against her. He chuckled as she rocked her hips against it, obviously enjoying the sensation. What a needy little whore she was…  
  
“Admit it – you’ve thought of it too.”  
  
“N-No…!”  
  
His hand groped at her breast again, making her cry out in pleasure. He rolled his finger over her nipple, pinching it as she continued to rock up against his hot cock. She was definitely enjoying it… He knew how shy she was over her own desires. She just couldn’t admit that she was a needy masochistic slut.  
  
And that only made him even more turned on. Her futile resistance. The way she weakly attempted to refuse. It was all an act to get him aroused and damn it, did it work.  
  
“I thought you wanted to help me.”  
  
“I-I do, b-but-!”  
  
“Then we’ll do it like this.” Before she could even respond, he pushed it inside, groaning as her insides wrapped and clenched around him hard, rippling and squeezing the metallic length.  
  
Eclipse threw back her head and screamed. Megatron pulled her to him, making her hold onto him tightly as she desperately tried to adjust to the thing inside of her. For once, he waited for her to calm down, but that was mainly because he was enjoying her reaction to his metallic dick.  
  
Eclipse panted hard, eyes wide as her body tremble. She felt her legs twitch as she stared up at his smirking face. Primus... It was huge... And not as... hard as she thought it would have been. It felt more like a large dildo then a cock... But it was so hot. She felt her insides burning up as they clenched around the thick length inside of her.  
  
He licked his lips. "You're making such a slutty face, Eclipse... You must be enjoying yourself."  
  
"Ah...! AH...!"  
  
He pulled out and then slammed back into her, making her scream and buck against him. Her vagina clenched hard around him, making him groan. "Primus... You're already starting to cum, aren't you?"  
  
She couldn't respond, only moan louder and louder.  
  
Seeing this, he gave a few more hard thrusts. Eclipse threw back her head and screamed, orgasming hard as her pussy squeezed the large object inside of her. Her legs jerked and dribble started sliding down the side of her mouth. He chuckled darkly as he watched her come down from her high, panting hard and trembling violently.  
  
"Perhaps I should fuck you in this form more often... Your body definitely seems to enjoy it."  
  
She said nothing, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
But Megatron didn't let her. He suddenly dropped her, making her shriek, before he spun her around and pushed her up against a wall. She groaned at the sensation of being pressed against the wall with his cold body against her back, his hot cock poking at her ass. She shivered, looking back at him as he smirked down at her.  
  
He poked his head at her dripping entrance, smirking as she gasped. He firmly grasped her hips, making Eclipse shiver as his cold hands touched her burning body.  
  
"Even though you just came, you're still so fucking needy..."  
  
"N-No...! Pl-Please!"  
  
But he merely slammed in his cock, pushing her more into the wall and making her scream hard. He chuckled darkly, pulling out half way before slamming it in again. She clawed into the wall, moaning hard as that hard and hot thing speared her, the metallic head slamming up hard against her cervix.  
  
Primus, she thought she would break! It felt like the biggest toy she ever had inside of her… But it was so hot; it burned her inner walls. And as its head continue to pound against her uterus, making waves of pleasure shoot up her spine, she felt like she was melting. It felt so good… It was way too good!  
  
“AH! M-Megatron!”  
  
He laughed. “You fucking whore… As long as it’s thick, you’ll enjoy getting fucked by it, won’t you?” He moved one of his hands to her breast, groping it roughly and making her scream.  
  
“M-Megatron! Pl-Please! T-Too much…!”  
  
“Little liar – it’s not even enough.”  
  
She screamed as he lifted one of her legs up, changing the angle a bit as he continued to slam inside of her. Her eyes widened as she let out wild screams, his thrusts hard and fast and unforgiving to her drenched cunt. Her breasts bounced wildly to the beat of her thrusts, Megatron chuckling at her moans and screams of pleasure.  
  
“Who would have guessed you would have enjoyed this so much?” he purred, pounding his dick hard into her tight vagina. “Then again, you’ve always been an eager little slut. Your tight pussy always wants more… Always wants to be stuffed and filled to the brim with something… I should have figured it wanted my dick in this form.”  
  
“Th-That’s not true…! AH! UGH!”  
  
He continued to ram into her now dripping cunt. Her insides were starting to spasm, her walls clenching as her moans grew louder and louder. She was definitely on the verge of another orgasm. And he could feel himself getting ready to burst any minute.  
  
He dropped her leg, both of his hands going to her arms. She cried out as she was suddenly pulled against him, thrusting up hard against her uterus.  
  
“Pl-Please…!” she gasped out. “L-Let me cum…! Please!”  
  
“Not until I’m ready.” Besides, he was almost there. She could wait a little bit longer… And she was making the most erotic face being denied orgasm, so he continued to pound into her to watch it some more.  
  
“Please!” she screamed, her voice wrapped with pleasure and agony. “I wanna cum!  _Please let me cum!_ ”  
  
He pushed her body up against the wall, her breasts pressing hard into the hard surface as he slammed right up against her cervix. Eclipse threw back head and screamed hard, orgasming a second time. He snarled and bit into her neck as he came violently inside of her, making her shriek again. He prolonged both of their climaxes as he did a few quick jerky thrusting, feeling the poor woman tremble in delight at the feel of it.  
  
As he emptied the rest of his seed inside of her, he held them both to the wall as they both panted and tried to recover. Poor Eclipse was shaking and still trying to grasp at her surroundings. He could feel her legs shake, no doubt ready to collapse.  
  
He chuckled, rubbing her sides. "You seemed to enjoy yourself there, Eclipse."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she just let out a whimper when he pulled out of her. She leaned against the wall for support, closing her legs in an attempt to keep his fluids from spilling out.  
  
He rubbed her butt. "Good girl... Keep it in. I'll be right back."  
  
She moaned softly, blinking a few times as she looked over her shoulder to see him retreating somewhere. Not wanting to make him angry when he returned, she made sure to keep his fluids inside, despite them wanting to drip down onto the floor. Primus... He always released so much inside of her... It was so thick and sticky...  
  
Suddenly, he was behind her again. She gasped when he suddenly pushed open her thighs, only to shove something up into her pussy  
  
"AH?!" she cried out, looking down. He... Did he just shove a dildo inside of her?! She looked back at him with wide eyes, only to be treated with a sadistic grin. Damn it, he did! He seriously did! "M-Megatron, what-"  
  
"You didn't think one round would be enough, did you?"  
  
Her eyes widened. She honestly thought it would have been. "M-Megatron, please, I need to make dinner-"  
  
"I'll get us take-out later."  
  
"But, Mega-"  
  
He silenced her with a kiss, laughing when she moaned into it. Eclipse resisted at first, but eventually gave in. She knew he was going to get what he wanted in the end, so she knew better then to try to fight him. Besides, she had said she would help him relieve his stress...  
  
Primus, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
